1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pneumatic conveyors for grain wherein pressurized air is derived from a unique air generator and delivered to an L-ejector where it is entrained in grain and conveyed to a deposit area.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art shows pneumatic conveyors for grain where the air for conveying the grain is derived from various sources such as fans, cyclones, and compressors. While these devices are useful, they are nonetheless complex and cumbersome.
Representative of the prior art devices are the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,608 shows a pneumatic grain conveyor wherein a blower in combination with a cyclone or vortex; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,605 shows a pneumatic grain conveyor with emphasis on the frame construction; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,883 discloses a pneumatic conveyor for grain utilizing a fan to convey grain upwardly in a pipe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,946 is a discharge system for grain employing a fan and a separation chamber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,311 shows a process for discharging bulk material from a silo employing compressed air to assist in the discharge; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,505 shows a pneumatic grain conveyor employing a fan to produce a suction air flow in a grain feed conduit; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,023 is an apparatus for handling pulverized material and granular material such as rye, wheat, etc.
There are specifically four (4) types of grain convey systems used to convey grain: screw conveyors, bucket elevators, belt conveyors and air blowers with rotary air lock feeders.
Air blower systems must use rotary air lock feeders to feed grain into a convey tube, pipe or hose. Otherwise, the grain would not enter the convey section properly because the air supplied by the air blower would flow into the section feeding grain. The rotary air lock feeder prevents the flow of air into the feed section.